Rave Master
by mistress-reebi
Summary: A parody of the mangaRave Master. There is no manga category but it is an anime. Rated M for drug related stuff. It is rated the same as a 14A movie in Canada.
1. Chapter 1

The curtain opened, slowly as a young boy named Chiriko from Fushigi Yûgi entered the stage. The setting was an old library from the Romantic Era as the candles were lit, beautifully. Chiriko sat down on a chair opened an old, dusty book and said.

"Hello and Welcome to Chiriko's Stories. I am your host Chiriko. Today I will be reading Rave Master by Hiro Mashima. Through the book you will notice a music theme, ie. Musica, Hip-Hop Town, Meodia, etc. That is because in the originally it is about raves. Well, the other one is about raves, but those are rave stones, this book I am going to read to you is about actually raves. I shall read it to you…"

Haru started fishing that evening while he was stoned and wanted some food because he had the munchies. "I'm so hungry! When the sun hits the water and it shines it is so shiny, wow shiny!" He said, dazed. Just then he felt a pull and out popped out a snowman-like dog.

"Puun" the dog said, cheerfully.

" Wow that snowman Is talking to me, wooo! I'm going to get some food, I'm so hungry! " Haru said, still loopy as he went to Gemma, a family friends store.

Gemma gave Haru some candy to fill his munchies. Haru ate most of the candy and puked on the floor seven times.

"That's it next time you get high I'm so burning that marijuana store that just opened! You party too much! It's Midnight anyways, you should be home by now!" Gemma said, fiercely.

"Where am I?" Haru said as he was starting to get unstoned.

Gemma sighed and took away his candy and gave it to the dog.

"My stomach hurts, did I just eat all that candy" Haru, questioned as he fell off his chair.

Gemma sighed again and nodded. Just then there was a noise in the background.

"Where is that rave!" Febel, an angry boy hissed.

"I will not give you my Rave!" some old man snapped.

Haru quickly ran to the doorway to see what was going on. "Wow, that guy sure likes old men, sicko! I'm guessing he wants to own the Rave here, I don't blame him it's awesome!"

"You are 16, you have to be at least 19 to go to bars! Next time you go to a rave I am so burning your fake I.D." Gemma screamed, as he stroked plue, the werido dog.

"But it's my sisters' drivers license! What is with you and burning anyways?" Haru replied.

Gemma was silent. Haru looked outside and noticed the old man went to the rave and followed them. The old man and that crazy guy started to have a dance off in the rave. A large crowd formed around them. Febel, the old man did the worm and danced way better then that old man. The crowd cheered for Febel, he had won this dance-off.

"How could you defeat me?" the old man fell to the floor admitting his defeat.

Haru ran towards the old man. "Stop hurting the old man! I shall change you to a dance off, then a round of shots!" Haru offered.

"You're on!" Febel responded as he took off his pants to reveal his spedcial spandex pants.

"He may be the new rave master!" Shiba, the old man thought to himself. "Haru, You shall own this rave!"

"excellent!" Haru said, excitedly. Haru started to do some brake dancing and then does flips in the air called "explosion""

"Oh No! You are better then me! You know I know your father!" Febel said as he fainted admitting his defeat.

"He did go look for some hottest raves in the world when I was one, I am going to follow in his footsteps!" Haru said as he sat at the bar for his round of shots with Febel.

"you must be the most beautiful man I seen Shiba!" Febel said after 10 shots, he then passed out.

Haru did the moonwalk on the bar table; he was so happy that he won. He then returned to his seat.

"You have to find the other 4 raves!" Shiba told Haru, cautiously.

"Why?"

"Back in my day, some no good punks tried to own the raves It was my dancing skills that drove them away, now they are back with new dancing skills and new nightclubs. You must own the rest of the raves otherwise cool dance music will be replaced by crappy non-dance music."

"Oh no! Not non-dance music! How will I find these raves?"

"That dog will help you find them, He can smell funk from thousands of kilometres!"

"I shall get off my Island and find the raves!"


	2. Chapter 2

Haru and Plue left Garage Island and traveled towards Hip Hop Town which is in The Continent of Songs. It took them 40 days and 40 nights because Haru was too stoned to know where he was going and Plue was too high off of sugar to also know where he was going. As they entered Hip Hop Town Plue a fierce gang stole Plue while Haru was stoned. Haru woke up the next in a dumpster and decided to find his companion. He overheard of some snowman dog in the dog races so Haru quickly dashed to the race tracks.

"Yo, Yo dawg, you want some shit?" a drug dealer wearing gold bling- bling and a football jersey said as he approched Haru.

Haru rapidly pulled out his Urban-English Dictionary and answered, "Ya my homie, word to that shizal!"

"500 th-ow per gram." The drug dealer offered.

"I ain't givin' you the cash, you rippin' me off homie!" Haru read from his dictionary.

"You ain't got the money so get the fuck out, word!" The drug dealer said, angrily.

Haru put his Urban-English Dictionary back in his pocket and went into the race tracks. He decided the only way to find a dog is to be one. He went on all fours and crawled in the crowd. As he was crawling he noticed some shiny panties. He wasn't stoned so it didn't get his attention. A young girl with breast implants and tight revealing noticed Haru crawling on the ground.

"What the eff are you doing? Don't tell me you are looking at my shiny panties! Why are all guys attracted to shiny objects? " The young girl ranted.

Haru got off the cement floor and sat beside her glazing in the young girls eyes and flashed her a smile.

"My little dog is gone and I am trying to find it. I learned in my many years at the University of Garage Island in the psychology department that in order to find a dog one has to think like one. Excuse my rude behaviour, a woman shouldn't be looked at an object of lust, especially if they are beautiful like you." Haru quoted, kindly. He liked to impress women; the more a women he impresses the more drugs they will give him.

The young girl blushed and turned away in embarrassment. "That is the sweetest thing a guy has said to me, which is kinda sad because that was a bad pick-up line!" she responded, she then controlled herself and looked at him, cheerfully. "I'm Elie by the way, I like to gamble because I always win. I'm putting all my money on that weird looking dog because I'm an idiot!"

Elie pointed at Plue, she picked her nose and then farted. Haru's jaw opened and ran towards the tracks screaming, "PLUE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! BEING STONED IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"

A man stepped in front of Haru. He was wearing some bling-bling, a pimp hat, pimp jacket and he held a cane in his right hand. Elie then raced on the tracks to see what was going on.

"I'll give you some drugs if you give me the dog!" the pimp wannabe said.

"Deal!" Haru replied.

"If I show you my boobs can I have that dog?" Elie questioned with a sad puppy dog face.

"Sure thing hot stuff!" the pimp wannabe said with a big smile.

"You pervert! First you make this town shitty by having non-dance music playing everywhere now you wanna see an under aged girl's boobs. You pedophile! You are worse then R Kelly and Michael Jackson put together you sick bastard!" Elie hissed, she pulled out her tofa blasters and went on a rampage. "MEN ARE SCUM!" was her battle cry. She killed the pimp poser and stole all his money and ran away with it.

"Hey he was going to give me drugs!" Haru said, angrily. He started doing a dance off by showing his "explosion" move. This impressed Elie and she decided to join his party in return for some drugs. They all got stoned together and had a party.


End file.
